Snowbound Love
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel have a fight in the snow and Sam becomes embarrassed. Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I've finally finished this fic after a week of wrestling with the idea; I was determined to write it! This was inspired after a comment by smartassmusicjunkie94 after a previous fic of mine, asking for a tussle between Castiel, Dean and Sam, resulting in Sam becoming very awkward after realizing that Dean was getting rather too excited! XD Hope ya like it!

* * *

The sky was gray, threatening snow by nightfall, clouds hanging low and heavy above the earth. The wind was chill, whipping at stray leaves upon the ground and sending them scattering into miniature tornadoes in the air. It rattled the trees, whistled down alleyways and caught the coat of Castiel as he stood watching Dean and Sam sparring, demonstrating punches, and kicks to exposed places on each other's bodies.

The angel looked caught halfway being bemused and amused by the boisterous Winchesters demonstrations, even though he knew there was a purpose for it. His translucent blue eyes tracked every movement, every punch thrown, every kick, listened to every word that fell from Dean and Sam's mouths as they shouted instructions to him and to each other.

Dean finally broke off the fight, stepped away from his brother, gesturing to Castiel to take his place instead. The angel didn't immediately move, hands pushed deep into his coat pockets, cheeks and nose slightly reddened from the wind and the cold. Dean smiled, leant in to steal a kiss from the angel's cold lips, warming them slightly with the heat of his mouth, and his kiss.

"Come on, Cas, you gotta learn how to fight like a human fights, just in case. Not every person you meet will be a demon, and you don't know how long your angel mojo will keep working," Dean urged, rubbing Castiel's forearms through the tan coat sleeves gently. "Please, Cas, for me."

"Okay, Dean. I'm doing this for you, but I'm still not happy about this, just so you know," Castiel sighed, giving in, because he knew and understood the reasons behind the exercise.

He smiled at Dean, leant in for another kiss, felt his heart, his soul sing within his body at the feel of Dean so close, the feel of the hunter's kisses and the thought that Dean was scared for him, scared enough that he was willing to spend the time to teach him how to fight with his fists, his feet, everything he had in his body just so that Castiel himself would stay safe. He chased Dean's lips when the hunter broke away reluctantly, was rewarded by another kiss from Dean and a smile.

Sam finally broke up the lovers, bouncing from foot to foot, large hands beating at his arms, desperate to get some warmth flowing through his veins and into his long limbs once more. He stamped his feet, breath misting before his face in great clouds of moisture.

"Hey, guys? We gonna do this or what? I wanna go in and get warm, get something to eat in a minute," he groused, voice raised above the sounds of children screaming in a nearby playground.

Dean nodded at Sam, sparing him a glance, before returning his gaze to Castiel's, met the angel's intense blue eyes. He leant in, claimed another kiss from Castiel's soft, responsive mouth, smiled against Castiel's lips when he felt the angel's arms slide beneath the hunter's coat, to wrap around his hips, fingers cold through the fabric of Dean's t shirt. Dean pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, before he shook his head at Castiel with an effort.

"Sam's right, Cas. We gotta do this; it's way too cold to stay out here much longer. A few more minutes and we can all go get some food and get warm again," he said, glancing once more at his shivering brother.

"Okay, Dean," Castiel replied, before he broke away from the hunter, hands sliding over Dean's hips, eyes tempting him with a promise for later.

Dean grinned, settled into his coat pulled further round his body and watched as Castiel blocked every one of Sam's punches, kicks and slaps effortlessly, barely breaking into a sweat or becoming short of breath. Dean closed the distance between them, finally joining them when Castiel tipped Sam to the ground with a well aimed punch and a push to the abdomen. Sam's breath whoomphed from his mouth, hanging above his head in a cloud as he struggled from the ground with both Dean and Castiel's help.

He'd barely regained his feet when he saw the nod that passed between Dean and Castiel, before the taller Winchester found himself pitched to the floor once more, snow flying in lazy drifts around their scuffling, scrambling bodies, arms, legs flailing as they tussled. Sam and Dean were laughing, unable to disentangle themselves from each other; even Castiel was laughing, blue eyes sparkling and looking beautiful in the ever darkening light. Sam saw that Dean was getting more and more distracted by Castiel, gaze returning again and again to the angel's amused expression, his lips, his eyes, struggles getting weaker as Dean shared a smile with Castiel.

Sam coughed, cleared his throat awkwardly when he felt Dean's erection digging into his leg, before he heaved his brother up and away from his body, cheeks flushed with exertion and embarrassment as Dean shouted in surprise and annoyance.

"Dude, sort yourself out," Sam hissed at his brother, as he jerked his thumb at Castiel.

"What?" Dean asked innocently, shrugging expansively as he wondered what Sam meant.

"Oh, jeez, Dean, you're getting an ... when you're thinking of ... " Sam said, sentences broken as he pointed first at Dean's groin then at Castiel.

Dean, at least had the decency to look embarrassed, when he realized that Sam had felt his erection, while Castiel looked on and smiled, unaffected by the current situation, even though he knew what was going on.

"Yeah? Shut up," Dean said, flinging snow at his brother and ducking when Sam sent a volley straight back at him.

Castiel forestalled further snowball fights, by saying - "Aren't you guys hungry?"

"Dude, I'm always hungry, but I'm never usually this cold," Dean replied, finally giving up the ghost of the fight and getting to his feet, brushing snow from his clothes and his hair.

The hunter pulled his jacket around his body, effectively hiding his still raging erection from view, but apparently not from Sam's mind.

"I'll get the food, guys. Cas, help Dean out with his ... problem," Sam said, stern face not quite hiding the fact that his eyes were smiling.

"Okay, Sam," Castiel replied, with a small chuckle.

"Sammy," Dean barked at Sam's retreating back, making his brother stop warily in his tracks.

Sam turned when Dean didn't immediately say anything, and was greeted by the sight of Castiel reaching out to take Dean's hand, eyes trained intently on Dean's face.

"You're awesome," Dean continued, face breaking into a broad grin at his brother.

Sam shrugged expansively, grinning at his brother, before he said - "You know you'd do the same for me, dude."

"Get yourself a girlfriend or something first and I will," Dean replied, attention already distracted by Castiel as the angel leant in to claim Dean's mouth in a kiss.

Sam chuckled, shook his head at the lovers before he wandered away, breath clouding his way as he walked further away from them. He smiled wistfully, wondered if he ever would find love again and whether it would match the love found between Castiel and Dean. He cast a glance over his shoulder before he turned off into a side street, smiled, sighed when he saw Dean still locked in a kiss with Castiel. He left them, headed towards a local McDonald's, wondering all the way what best to buy Castiel ...

* * *

Castiel remained standing beside Dean, watching the hunter intently, lips parted and breath clouding in little puffs in front of his mouth. He watched as Dean shivered against the cold air, as the first flakes of snow fell between them, began to gather on Dean's hair and on his shoulders. The angel didn't protest when Dean guided him into the nearest doorway, at least shielded from the worst of the snow filtering down from the skies. When Castiel looked around he saw that they were standing in the narthex of the town's church, towers looming in great columns on either side of them.

Castiel glanced around, smiling slightly at the building surrounding them, the purpose of which he knew was to worship his father. He felt safe there, welcomed when Heaven did not want him, halfway to being home again. Dean gave the bricks surrounding them, the door at their back no more than a cursory glance at best, having eyes only for Castiel. He ran hands over the angel's sides, watched as Castiel turned suddenly sad blue eyes onto his face, expression open, puppy dog like in their intensity.

Castiel closed his eyes, eyelashes fluttering against Dean's face as the hunter pressed wet, warm lips against Castiel's mouth, tongue sliding between the angel's lips and filling his mouth with its familiar weight. Arousal hung thick and heavy in the air around them, filling their senses with its heady embrace until they could think of nothing else but all consuming thoughts of each other.

Dean fumbled at Castiel's belt, pulled the leather free from the buckle, before yanking down the zipper, pulling Castiel's pants free from his hips, cold, snow filled air slapping against angelic thighs and raising goose bumps. Dean knelt before him, eased Castiel's erect dick from the angel's boxer shorts. Castiel shuddered involuntarily against the chill, shuddered again for a different reason when he felt Dean's mouth slide over the surface of his cock, enclosing his flesh in a wet warmth.

Dean's eyes closed against the weight of Castiel in his mouth, the salty taste of pre cum leaking down his throat as he started moving his lips across the taut surface of the angel's dick. His fingers wrapped around the base of Castiel's erection, squeezed slightly and made the angel moan above him. He smiled when he felt Castiel's hips start to move in time with Dean's bobbing head, dick fucking into the hunter's mouth harder and harder as pleasured gasps fell from Castiel's mouth above him.

Castiel threaded chill fingers through Dean's hair, eyes closing as his head rolled back, leant against the damp brickwork behind him, pleasuring in the feel of Dean's lips surrounding, pleasuring his flesh, the feel of teeth catching against his skin, tongue lapping at the bundle of nerves underneath the head, lips suckling over every inch of Castiel that Dean could take comfortably into his mouth.

The hunter moved his lips faster over Castiel's erection, tongue lapping and laving over the sensitive head, probing and sliding into the slit and making the angel yell out in aroused pleasure. Dean repeated the gesture again, again until Castiel came, flooded Dean's mouth with spurts of his thick release. Dean waited until Castiel's orgasm had stopped rocking the angel's body before pulling away, wiping at his mouth with the back of one cold hand.

He stood, watched as Castiel continued leaning against the brick wall behind him, looking fucked out, sated, blue eyes half closed and sleepy looking in the dying light of the day. Dean felt his erection grow harder still, and he reached down, to unbuckle, unzip his heavy jeans. He barely gave himself time to free his erection from the confines of his boxer shorts before he started jerking off, short, sharp cries of Castiel's name hitting the air around them while the fucked out angel looked on with interest.

Dean threw his head back, cried helplessly as he pleaded with someone unknown for release, breath gasping, rasping in his throat until he felt his orgasm pooling in his balls, tightening his muscles until he felt Castiel's fingers slide into his boxers to cup Dean's balls tenderly. Dean cried out loudly as he came, released his spunk over his hand, over the sleeve of Castiel's coat in thick stripes.

The angel slowly drew away, but not before he stole a kiss from Dean's parted lips, tongue slipping in to fill the hunter's mouth. Dean responded, stole kiss after kiss after sated kiss, wanted still more when the angel made a move to pull away. Finally, Dean pulled away himself, reluctantly, before pulling his boxers, his jeans around his exposed flesh, zipping and buckling the heavy material until he felt warm once more.

Wordlessly, they slipped from the narthex, stopping when they saw Sam sitting in the Impala, mouth wrapped hungrily around a McDonald's burger, eyes trained steadfastly out of the Impala's windshield at the falling snow. Dean exchanged a smile, a chuckle with Castiel before they climbed into the car with Sam.

"I got you a Big Mac," Sam stated, handing Dean a burger as though nothing had just happened in the narthex of a church.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean said, gruffly, uncertain as to how much his brother had seen, yet not caring either way.

The elder hunter unwrapped the burger and took a large bite of the meat and bread snack gratefully, cheeks swollen out with the large amount of food he'd taken in..

"I got you something, Cas. I dunno if you want it," Sam said, half turning towards the angel in the back seat, mouth filled with burger, sauce dotting his lips as he handed Castiel a McChicken sandwich. "I didn't know what you liked, seeing as you don't usually eat."

Castiel stared at the fragrant package with a puzzled look on his face, head tilted to the side, before his expression cleared and he smiled. He reached out took the offered chicken burger, before unwrapping it, slender fingers peeling back the paper slowly.

"Thank you, Sam," he said, eyes lifting to meet Sam's with a grateful expression. "This will do fine."

Sam nodded, eyebrows lifted in a surprised look, before he nodded at him. Dean watched the exchange with a half smile, chewing on his own burger with a satisfied expression on his face, but remained silent. No one spoke until they'd finished and Sam had tossed their garbage into the garbage can outside.

Dean had already gotten the car running by the time Sam returned, slipping into the warm interior of the Impala with a relieved look upon his face.

"Motel?" Dean asked, looking first at Sam, then Castiel.

"Motel," Sam agreed as Castiel nodded silently.

Dean nodded back, before putting the car into drive and pulling out into the snowy street, tires leaving swathes in the road as a mark of its passage, swiftly filled in by rapidly falling flakes from above. They headed back to the motel, back to the warmth and relative safety of their room for the night ...

-fini-


End file.
